Melascula
|-|Base= |-|Snake Form= Summary Melascula the Faith is a member of the Ten Commandments, a group of the Demon Clan's most elite warriors handpicked by the Demon King himself. She was sealed away along with the rest of the clan in the Coffin of Eternal Darkness until she was set free by Hendrickson. She displays normal camaraderie with her fellow demons but views humans as inferior lower life forms. It is revealed that her true form is a snake that was enhanced by the miasma of the Demon Realm over 300 years, turning her into a high-level demon. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B physically, 6-C via Power of Darkness and Snake Form, at least High 6-C with Cocoon of Darkness Name: Melascula Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Female Age: Over 3,000 years (362 biologically) Classification: Demon, one of the Ten Commandments - "The Faith" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Darkness Manipulation (Can generate and manipulate solid darkness from her body to form various constructs), Flight, Regeneration (Mid), Soul Manipulation (Demons remove and eat souls, destroying them completely), Durability Negation, Necromancy, Aura, Absorption, Portal Creation, Summoning, Illusion Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Can convert destructive emotions into negative energy, Fire Manipulation (Faith sets its victims' eyes ablaze), Statistics Amplification (Her magical power increases during the night), Transformation into her snake form, which can expel Poison and Acid, Resistance to Acid Manipulation (Hendrickson stated acid doesn't work on the demon clan) Attack Potency: At least City level physically (Her physical strength is equal to Gowther's), Island level with Power of Darkness and Snake Form (Her magic power is higher than Base Galand's physical strength. Created a dimensional distortion 100 miles in diameter around Camelot that Merlin could not penetrate), At least Large Island level with Cocoon of Darkness (Post-Timeskip Demon Mark Meliodas could not destroy it, and she freely manipulated his power for her own uses). Her Faith commandment ignores conventional durability. Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Very casually reacted to Hunter Fest Ban after he had taken half of Galand's strength) Lifting Strength: Class G, higher with Power of Darkness Striking Strength: At least City Class, Island Class with Power of Darkness Durability: At least City level physically (Had her hearts ripped out by unarmed Ban), Island level with Power of Darkness (Her darkness took no damage from Ban's attacks after he stole half of Base Galand's strength, and they also no-sold the shock wave caused by Critical Over Galand), and Snake Form (Took blows from Post-Training Diane after she powered up with Drole's Dance) Stamina: Very high. Stayed active after having her entire body covered in third degree burns, and quickly recovered from having one of her hearts ripped out. Range: Extended melee range with darkness and in her Snake Form. Hundreds of kilometers with magic. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Extremely intelligent. Melascula is a master soul manipulator and necromancer even by the standards of the Demon Clan, and she knows a wide variety of spells that allow her to combat foes stronger than herself. Weaknesses: Melascula cannot break the rule of her commandment or she will fall victim to it. All Demons are vulnerable to Holy Magic, as it breaks down Darkness particles. Note however that high-level demons have shown to take only minor damage from beings near their own level, implying the vulnerability is not extreme. The regeneration used by demons heals injuries but not the "damage" dealt. In practical terms, this has shown to mean that the more a demon regenerates the weaker they get, eventually reaching the point where they no longer have the energy to regenerate at all. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Demon: Melascula is a high-level demon and can access her demonic biology and powers to give herself a boost in physical ability as well as various other advantages. Note that Melascula always has her demon mark activated. At night, her magic power increases. Power of Darkness: As part of her demon biology, Melascula can generate solid darkness from her body which she can manipulate and shape as well as project outward from herself. She can use this black matter for a variety of offensive, defensive, and supplementary purposes. Melascula constantly surrounds herself with a cloak of darkness. * Enhanced Durability: Demons can use their black matter as a thin but powerful layer of armor to enhance their defensive capability. Melascula often defends herself by wrapping her darkness cloak into a sphere completely covering her body. * Flight: When the substance covers his body he can use it to manifest wings and fly. * Self Healing: Demons can use the dark substance to pull their bodies back together, mend burn injuries, etc. However, they cannot regenerate destroyed hearts, and damage stays with the demon despite the wound being healed. This has been shown to mean that powerful enough attacks cannot be regenerated by a weaker demon, and they will eventually run out of enough energy and not be able to continue regenerating. Demon blood has also shown to possess potent regenerative properties, demonstrated when Fraudrin (through Dreyfus) regenerates Gray Demon Hendrickson from just a head, half a torso, and an arm. * Weapon Creation: The black matter can be used to form various offensive constructs such as large claws or weapons. These constructs enhance melee attacks a considerable amount. Sensing: High-level demons can sense magic energy from considerable distances away, hundreds of miles. Soul Extraction and Absorption: Demons can extract souls and absorb them to restore their magic power as well as gain the knowledge of their victim. Both lesser demons and high-level demons have been shown extracting many souls at once from a distance, although some seem to prefer using touch to extract souls. When a soul is eaten it is completely destroyed, removing the victim from the cycle of reincarnation. Commandment Faith: Anyone who shows faithlessness before her has their eyes set ablaze. "Before her" seems to mean "in the presence of her power" because her commandment was shown activating from long distances away when her zombies caused people to lose faith in their dead loved ones. Abilities Base Cocoon of Darkness: Melascula envelops and traps her opponent within a pitch black sphere made of darkness. The sphere is resistant to dark energy-based attacks such as purgatory fire, and Melascula can manipulate the energy of those trapped inside for her own purposes, such as for Soul Enhancement - Vengeful Carnage. Her standard usage seems to be appearing behind her trapped victim and removing their soul with a touch. File:CocoonofDarkness1.png|Wraps up Ban File:CocoonofDarkness2.png|in Cocoon of Darkness File:CocoonofDarkness4.png|The Cocoon can phase through solid matter * Soul Enhancement - Vengeful Carnage: Melascula converts the destructive impulses of an individual trapped in Cocoon of Darkness into negative energy to power her reanimated soldiers with, increasing their offensive and defensive power as well as their resistance to magic. File:VengefulCarnage1.png|Meliodas' destructive impulses are absorbed File:VengefulCarnage2.png|and turned into negative energy File:VengefulCarnage3.png|for her skeletons to transform and power up Hell Gate: is a portal creating power possessed by Melascula. It allows her to form portals for various purposes, such as summoning demons and creating dimensional distortions around large areas to prevent others from teleporting in. She corrupted the portal to the Celestial Realm and turned it into a portal to the Demon Realm. File:HellGate3.png|Dimensional distortion File:HellGate4.png|surrounding Camelot File:HellGate5.png|100 miles in diameter File:HellGate2.png|Corrupts the gate to heaven into a gate to the Demon Realm File:HellGate1.png|Opens a portal to talk to Gowther * Summon Ring: A technique of Hell Gate, Melascula is able to use her cloak of darkness to form a portal to summon lesser demons to do her bidding. File:SummonRing1.png|Clasps her hands File:SummonRing2.png|and opens a large portal Illusions: Melascula can make various illusions powerful enough to fool opponents that can sense magic energy. File:MelasculaIllusion1.png|Fooled Meliodas by making a skeleton into Zeldris File:MelasculaIllusion2.png|Creates large, intimidating illusions of her face to communicate Soul Invitation: Melascula can draw out her opponent's soul after reciting a demonic incantation. This spell is presumably reserved for those that are able to resist normal soul extraction, as Melascula usually simply touches her target to remove their soul. She used this spell on Meliodas after stating he was resisting her. File:SoulInvitation.png|Recites an incantation File:SoulInvitation2.png|and extracts the soul Vengeful Soul Revival: Melascula calls back a vast amount of souls that wander Purgatory, granting them renewed life in order to sate their unfulfilled grudges and regrets. The dead are brought back with enhanced physical strength and amplified regret, powered by their rage. When their lingering attachments to the living world are fulfilled, they return to the dead. This spell pairs well with Melascula's commandment, as most people cannot maintain faith in their loved ones when they see their loved ones return from the dead as hateful zombies. File:VengefulSoulRevival1.png|Calls back souls that wander Purgatory File:VengefulSoulRevival2.png|and gives them new strength Snake Form Melascula's true form is that of a giant snake. In this form she can shift her heart around her body to make it hard to target, expel deadly digestive juices, and becomes much more physically tough than in her normal form. Deadly Poison: In her snake form, Melascula can expel from her mouth a stream of digestive juices that dissolves her opponent. The substance is corrosive enough to continually halt Ban's regeneration while it remains on his body, and she states that even inhaling its vapors is enough to kill someone. File:DeadlyPoison1.png|Expels a blast of digestive fluids File:DeadlyPoison2.png|onto Ban Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:Commandments Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Necromancers Category:Aura Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Portal Users Category:Summoners Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Snakes Category:Poison Users Category:Acid Users Category:Energy Users Category:Space Users Category:Illusionists Category:Fire Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6